Naruto:Demon God
by Naruto.GOD
Summary: after the villager's skinned naruto, the kyuubi shows up. He takes Naruto from the village to train him in the ways of the demon.Godlike and cold on the battlefield naruto.
1. Chapter 1

First time ever posting a Naruto story but I have idea after idea.

I don't own Naruto

A three year old was running as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. A mob of chunin and jonin were chasing the small blonde. He tripped and some one in the crowd yelled "die demon." At this point the small blonde started begging "please no, what have I done?" but this cries fell on deaf ears. As the professional ninja started skimming the boy his prisoner was getting angry at his treatment. The tiny boy passed out but he suddenly woke up in a sewer. Following a strange feeling he arrived at this huge gate. All he could see in this strange cage was two blood red eyes. Tear off half the paper" a monstrous voice yelled at the boy. Doing this out of fear he tore off half the seal containing the beast.

Outside Naruto's head-

The ninja were enjoying punishing the demon when a huge man appeared. This man was about seven feet eight inches tall with an eight foot long sword on his back. He had on blood red ninja anbu style pants with a blood red t-shirt. He had a high and tight style blonde hair. He bellowed a inhuman roar of pure anger and got to work. He slowly crushed every bone in every body without breaking a sweat." Naruto" bellowed the tall man. The now identified Naruto lifted his head slightly and fell unconscious. Knowing the current hokage, he almost teleported to the desk in a burst of pure speed. "hokage he was being skinned and Im taking him" the beast of a man said. "Please do and train him to be strong. Please don't hate konaha kyuubi" "open a portal to hell and I will train him" The old man, not wanting Naruto to be beaten and killed, open the portal quickly.

Short I know but I wanted to do a time skip and I need to stop here for now. Please comment on anything, hate it or love it. Naruto will be a god on the battlefield but not off it. He will also have a dojustsu so any names for it tell me.

Peace – Naruto cold and dark.


	2. Home Coming

**Hey everyone, me again. If you want me to be inspired to post another chapter please REVIEW.**

**I sadly don't own Naruto, only my creativeness. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip, until sasgay is in the chunnin exams~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Naruto had just finished his training with the demons. He and the demon lord, Kyuubi, were traveling back to konaha. He eternal gate guards had five ambu escort them to the hokage merely because they were terrifying. Naruto had on blood red cloths with lime green strips down the sides, The Kyuubi refused to change at all. **

**The hokage accepted them with open arms but not so the rest of the town. There were ninety two attempts on Naruto's life by the end of the day. Sakura was in Naruto's path and did all she was good at, try to make people deaf. "Where were you when sasgay left? When did you think you could just walk in here?" it was at this point Naruto cut her off "when the hokage accepted me." Sakura, hating to be cut off like that, screamed with all of her might "die demon" with that strong long winded battle cry she withdrew a kunai and charged. Naruto just openly laughed at didn't even block or dodge. When the thing struck it hit hard skin, that wouldn't separate. "What tha" was all she got out before Naruto struck back and with a single punch destroyed her ribcage and punched her heart directly. After this happened old man jiji thanked him and said he would go to jail because she attacked him. The old man also invited him to take place in the chunnin exams. Of course he said yes and walked off. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EXAMS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Naruto was walking to room 302 and pasted room 202 which was under a genjutsu to be room 302. Naruto ignored this and walked on. In room 302 Naruto toke the written exams and aced it because he went through harder questions with his breakfast. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SECOND STAGE~~~ **

**Naruto was just chilling; he has four scrolls and was flying through opponents. He saw the snake ****hebi bite Sasgay so he went over there and punched the pedophile in the face. He saw just how hard that punch was and ran away. Sai was struggling to stand but Naruto just left them both and went to the center tower.**

**Stay tuned cause next time is the final exam **

**One more thing the cannon sucks. Naruto has the mind of a three year old and somehow manages to spam everyone with two jutsu. I mean come on Sakura is more op then you. YOU SUCK**

**Then they should change the name from Naruto to Uchiha because they made to sarigan the most op dojutsu there is. Come on not every chapter need a sarigan upgrade. **


End file.
